Naruto DxD : the Legend of Ghost Rider
by The MARVELL Studios Fanfict
Summary: Akibat perjanjian "TERLARANG " yang dilakukannya, tubuhnya dirasuki sebuah "Roh", yang sangat membenci ke 3 Franksi dan para Dewa Mitologi/ Sang Roh memilki KEKUATAN yang amat sangat KUAT/ mampukah Naruto mengendalikan kekuatan Roh itu?/ dan mampukah ke 3 Fraksi dan para Dewa "SELAMAT" Dari keGANASAN sang ROH?/ "THE Rider has Come Back!"/ warn: Strong !Naru Maybe Godlike !Naru, NEW
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Naruto DxD : The Ghost Rider**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x harem**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy, Friendship,Romance, and Supranatural**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD hanya punya masing-masing pengarang, bukan punya saya**

** Summary : bagaimana kalau Naruto menjadi musuh bagi tiga franksi?/ "s-siapa kau?"/ "aku adalah SATAN!"/ "berapa yang harus kubayar?"/"tidak mahal, bocah! aku butuh jiwamu! jual jiwamu kepadaku!"/ "selamatkan kaum manusia, hancurkan ketiga kubu itu! akan aku berikan kau kekuatan yang tidak akan kau bayangkan!"/ "Welcome to the New Life, boy! Good luck!"/ warn: Strong !Naru Maybe Godlike !Naru, extrem Harem**

**fic ini terinspirasi dari film Gost Rider, author Cuma meniru karakternya aja dan untuk cerita murni karangan author sendiri. Untuk penampilan Naruto disini, dan juga motornya, readers bisa mencari di google foto gost rider. **

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

Awalnya dia hanya seorang pelajar kelas tiga biasa dan terdaftar di sebuah sekolah swasta dikotanya yaitu di Akademi Kuoh. sifatnya yang cenderung pendiam dan cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang membutnya tidak begitu banyak dikenal pelajar-pelajar yang lainnya.

tetapi dia mempunyai hobi yang unik, ya dia amat menyukai balapan liar, dia suka dengan tantangan, dia pun sering ikut pertandingan balap liar dijalanan. dia sendiri cukup terkenal dikalangan pembalap-pembalap liar dikotanya, dia diberi gelar "The Gost Rider" karena kedatangannya yang tidak terduga cenderung misterius, dan selain itu ketika balapan, Naruto selalu memakai jaket dan celana jeans hitam dan selalu memakai topeng (silahkan cari di google foto topeng vizard ichigo bleach), yang membuat penampilanya terkesan misterius dan menakutkan.

hingga sekarang belum ada satupun yang mampu mengalahkannya. selain itu dia juga bergelar "The hell Rider Harley Davidson", karena ketika balapan Naruto selalu memakai motor kesayangannya, Harley Davidson yang di belinya tiga tahun yang lalu dengan uang hasil pertandingan liarnya.

selain itu dia sendiri bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah caffe dikotanya, yang gajinya cukup untuk kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Namun terlepas dari semua cerita diatas sebuah tragedi terjadi. di suatu malam, malam yang mengubah Naruto untuk selamanya, menjadikanya sosok yang lain, sosok yang penuh dendam.

tepat malam berdarah yang tidak akan dilupakanya, malam yang diterangi bulan purnama, waktu jam yang menunjukkan angka **00:34,** ketika Naruto baru pulang dengan motor kesayangannya. ya, malam ini dia kembali menang dengan hadiah uang yang lumayan besar di pertandingan, masih terbayang jelas olehnya ketika samar-samar dilihatnya dilapangan pinggir jalan, terjadi sebuah pertarungan kecil dimana terlihat tidak seimbang karena satu orang melawan dua orang. karena penasaran Naruto memacu motornya untuk melihat secara dekat. alangkah terkejutnya Naruto karena pertarungan itu terlihat aneh karena di punggung ketiga orang itu terdapat sebuah, "sayap?", gumannya pelan. terlihat di depannya dua orang penyerang itu berpenampilan serba hitam dan dipunggung mereka terdapat lima pasang sayap yang juga berwarna hitam. keterkejutannya bertambah ketika melihat pria yang satu lagi, "T-tidak mungkin, T-tou-san?", ucapnya terbata-bata. tepat didepannya pria yang selama enam belas tahun ini menemaninya,a.k.a Minato, ayahnya.

"Tou-san!".

merasa terpanggil sang pria menoleh kebelakang, namun naas sebuah cahaya atau yang dikemudian hari diketahui Naruto sebagai tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya menembus tubuh sang ayah, yang sontak membuat mata Naruto melotot tidak percaya dengan pemandangan didepanya.

"**Jleeb!**"

"aarggh!"

"tou-san!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menunuju sang ayah yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di tanah.

"heh, akhirnya kau bisa dibereskan juga, iblis sialan!", ucap salah satu pria serba hitam itu.

Naruto sampai didepan sang ayah. dengan lembut sang ayah meraih tangan kanan Naruto, di genggamnya erat.

"tou-san apa yang terjadi?", ucap Naruto disertai air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

"D-daten-shi", ucap Minato dengan susah payah karena menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

sedangkan dua pria serba hitam a.k.a dua malaikat jatuh itu hanya terdiam, namun salah satunya mulai berbicara,

"ck, bocah ini sebaiknya kubunuh!", ucapnya sambil membuat sebuah tombak cahaya di tangan kanannya.

"hentikan kokabiel kita tidak memiliki urusan dengan bocah itu!", ucap malaikat jatuh lain dibelakangnya.

"tetapi Baraqiel, bocah ini anak dari iblis keparat itu, akan lebih baik kita membunuhnya.", ucap Kokabiel.

"tidak usah, lagipula dia sepertinya tidak memiliki darah iblis, dan bukan sebuah acaman. sebaiknya kita pergi, sebelum ada orang datang"

"ck, baiklah.", ucap kokabiel dengan nada kurang suka, "kau beruntung bocah!", ucapnya lagi.

tampak kedua malaikat jatuh itu mengeluarkan sayap mereka masing-masing, dan dalam hitungan detik mereka telah hilang bagai ditelan gelapnya malam.

"tou-san apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kenapa mereka menyerangmu, tou-san?, ucap Naruto, dengan air mata kembali keluar.

"N-naruto, sebenarnya ada sebuah r-rahasia yang perlu k-kau ketahui!", ucap minato dengan nafas yang mulai putus-putus. ditatapnya remaja tanggung didepannya itu.

" tou-san, sebaiknya lukamu harus diobati dulu!", ucap Naruto sambil mulai berdiri, namun lagi sang ayah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mencegah Naruto berdiri.

"N-naruto tolong dengar perkataan tou-san yang terakhir ini, t-tou-san mohon", ucap Minato dengan menatap mata sang anak dengan tatapan memohon.

Naruto hanya terdiam,

"N-naruto, s-sebenarnya,", dengan susah payah minato kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, " a-aku a-adalah..", dan "**Bruussh!", **tubuh sang ayah pecah menjadi abu.

"T-tou-san?", "tou-san?", ucap Naruto putus asa, debu sang ayah mulai hilang dihembus angin malam,

"tou-san!" teriak Naruto frustasi .

sedangkan diatas langit sang rembulan hanya menjadi saksi bisu dari tragedi itu. namun sepertinya tidak hanya sang rembulan, sepasang mata merah juga ikut serta menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

**xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

seminggu telah berlalu, di malam senin ini Naruto hanya berdiam diri dikamarnya. tubuhnya terlihat kurus, karena hampir seminggu ini dia belum makan apapun. dia hanya merenung, cahaya bulan mulai masuk dari jendelanya yang terbuka menyinari dinding, menyinari sebuah foto, foto Naruto dengan ayahnya, dan tatapannya teralih dia menatap foto itu, tatapanya berubah sendu, dia masih belum siap menerima kenyataan ini.

entah kenapa terbayang olehnya kata "**Takdir"**, yang secara garis besar adalah ciptaan tuhan,tuhan yang menentukan takdir seseorang. berarti takdirnya sekarang adalah ciptaan tuhan? takdir yang membuatnya menderita seperti ini?, tangannya terkepal erat, nafasnya mulai naik turun, perlahan dia mulai berdiri berjalan menuju jendela.

ditatapnya bulan dengan sorot kebencian, "God! Then if you exist, I will kiil you!", teriaknya keras sambil menujuk bulan.

" sayang sekali tuhan telah lama mati, bocah!"

"eh?", dengan cepat Naruto menoleh kebelakang,

terlihat sebuah sosok berjubah hitam, matanya menatap tajam Naruto, mata yang berwarna merah.

Naruto terdiam, ekspresi terkejutnya telah hilang berganti tatapan datar.

"kenapa? apa kau tidak takut denganku bocah?", tanya sosok misterius itu.

"apa kau malaikat kematian yang dikirim tuhan untuk membunuhku?"

sosok itu menyeringai, seringai yang mengerikan, seringai khas iblis.

"jawab aku brengsek! apa kau dikirim olehnya?, teriak Naruto keras.

"hahahahaha,hahahahaha, menarik! ini semakin menarik! oi bocah, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?"

"kesepakatan? apa kau iblis?"

"ya, lebih tepatnya Raja iblis, atau yang diduniamu dikenal sebagai ,** "SATAN" **!**,**

"**Blaarrr**", bertepatan dengan suara petir, cuaca yang tadi cerah berubah menjadi gerimis.

"S-satan?"

"ya, apa kali ini kau takut?"

Naruto memilih diam.

"memang tuhan yang membuat takdir manusia, tetapi kenyataannya sekarang dia telah mati, dibunuh oleh makhluk ciptaanya sendiri. takdir yang kau alami sekarang hanya ciptaan dari kaki tangannya, malaikat **MICHAEL.** setelah kematian tuhan dia yang bertugas mengatur segalanya, bisa dibilang dia menggantikan peran tuhan."

"tuhan mati? kalau kau berniat untuk membohongiku, kau salah besar, iblis!"

"Daten-shi! kau ingat kata itu? ayahmu mengatakannya bukan?

Naruto bungkam.

"dua pria yang membunuh ayahmu itu bukanlah orang biasa, kau melihatnya bukan? ya, mereka adalah malaikat jatuh. malaikat jatuh dipimpin oleh gubernurnya, dan yang membunuh ayahmu itu termasuk petinggi-petinggi malaikat jatuh."

tangan Naruto terkepal erat.

"dulu terjadi sebuah perang, perang memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh. sejak lama neraka adalah wilayah iblis, dunia adalah wilayah manusia dan, sedangkan surga adalah wilayah tuhan dan para malaikat. kau tahu kenapa mereka disebut malaikat jatuh? dulu mereka adalah malaikat yang suci sayap putih mereka melambangkan kesucian mereka, dan karena melakukan dosa kecil maupun besar, mereka dibuang dari surga, awalnya mereka hanya sekelompok dan tinggal dibumi, namun jumlah mereka terus bertambah banyak, karena itu tuhan mengutus pasukan malaikat surga untuk mengusir mereka. karena itu iblis berperang dengan malaikat jatuh, karena para malaikat jatuh berniat merebut neraka dari para iblis.".

menghela nafas sejenak, "perang itu membesar yang menyebabkan ketidak seimbangan dunia, dan karena itu tuhan kembali mengutus pasukan malaikat surga yang dipimpin Michael guna menghentikan peperangan, namun bukan menghentikan, justru perang ini semakin membesar karena kedatangan kubu malaikat surga, bisa dibilang ini perang tiga kubu. melihat kenyataan ini maka terpaksa tuhan sendiri yang turun tangan. perang yang berlansung lama, dengan korban yang tidak sedikit, banyak para malaikat surga yang gugur dan tidak terkecuali pemimpin mereka Tuhan, dipihak malaikat jatuh mereka hanya tersisa ¾ , dan dipihak iblis, mereka harus rela kehilangan iblis-iblis berdarah murni dan disusul dengan kematian empat maou iblis. para pemimpin yang tersisa menyadari tidak ada gunanya lagi melanjutkan perang karena jika mereka terus memaksakan bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan punah. namun sekarang sepertinya masih ada kurang senang dengan keputusan perdamai itu."

"tetapi kenapa harus tou-san yang mereka bunuh?"

"karena ayahmu adalah keturunan mantan maou iblis, **Lucifer!**"

"tou-san, iblis?"

"ya, tetapi sayangnya kau tidak memiliki darahnya, bisa dibilang kau hanya manusia biasa. tetapi sepertinya kau mewarisi kekuatan tubuhnya, dan hanya itu."

"aku akan memberimu kekuatan bocah, balaskan dendammu, hancurkan ketiga kubu itu!"

"bukankah kau iblis? kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan kaummu sendiri?, tanya Naruto.

"mereka bukan lagi iblis, ras iblis yang asli telah lama mati, jadi akan lebih baik kalau mereka semua dihancurkan. ingatlah dari masing-masing kubu, kubu manusialah yang paling dirugikan, kaummu! kaum manusia."

"semua keputusan berada ditanganmu, Naruto!", ucap sang raja iblis a.k.a Satan.

Naruto terdiam, matanya menutup. terbayang olehnya tubuh sang ayah yang berlumuran darah.

"berapa harga yang harusku keluarkan untuk kekuatan itu?", tanya Naruto dengan menguatkan hatinya.

sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir sang iblis, **"Not expensive, boy! I need your soul! Sell your soul to me!",**

"**Blaarrr**", bertepatan dengan suara petir menggelegar membelah angkasa dengan kilatnya seakan mengiringi transaksi terlarang itu.

"aku bersedia!"

"kemarilah! ulurkan tanganmu!", perintahnya,

Naruto mulai berjalan menuju sang iblis, setitik rasa ragu hadir dihatinya, namun dienyahkannya. dia telah membulatkan tekatnya, dia akan menuntut balas kematian ayahnya. Naruto menyambut tangan sang iblis, menatap kedua mata merah itu, namun seketika,

"**Ziiinggg!",** pandangan Naruto buram,

tangannya yang dijabat sang iblis mulai berubah, kulit tangannya mengelupas dan terus berlanjut meninggalkan tulangnya, tidak hanya itu tulangnya itu diselimuti api merah, tidak jauh berbeda, wajahnya pun berubah tidak ada lagi wajah tampannya, yang terlihat hanya tengkorak wajahnya yang diselimuti api merah yang menyala-nyala.

kaos hitam dan celananya telah hangus terbakar, bisa dibilang dia bagai tengkorak manusia yang berada di lab. biologi sekolahnya. sosok Naruto sekarang sangat menyeramkan bagaikan iblis tengkorak yang disekujur tubuhnya terselimuti api, namun perlahan api yang dikepalanya mulai menyusut, yang menabjubkan sekaligus menyeramkan adalah kulit mulai tumbuh dikepalanya disusul dengan rambut pirang jabriknya, bola mata birunya mulai muncul di kedua lobang mata itu. namun yang tidak terlihat biasa adalah tubuh Naruto sebelumnya kurus kering, sekarang berubah kedua bahunya tampak lebar, dadanya yang bidang diperindah dengan garis-garis yang membentuk kotak-kotak diperutnya. hal yang sama juga terjadi pada lengannya yang tampak berotot. {bisa dibilang bentuk tubuh Naruto mirip salah satu karakter di game tekken, Jin kazama . cari di google om ;) }.( yang membedakan hanya kalau jin kazama telanjang dada, nah Naruto malah telanjang beneran.)

"Ooo, punyamu besar juga ya! aku rasa akan banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu, bocah", guman sang iblis dengan seringai mesum(?).

sekarang seluruh tubuhnya sudah normal, namun kepalanya mendadak pusing dan seketika tubuh telanjangnya jatuh dilantai. meninggalkan si iblis yang tengah menyeringai sadis,

"**Welcome to the New Life, boy! Good Luck!"**, desisnya pelan, dia mulai melangkah, berjalan meninggalkan si pemuda menuju arah jendela, menatap langit sebentar. merentangkan sayapnya yang berjumlah puluhan lebih dan menghilang ditelan derasnya hujan.

**TBC..**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya,minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Naruto DxD : The Legend of Ghost Rider**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x harem**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy, Friendship,Romance, and Supranatural**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD hanya punya masing-masing pengarang, bukan punya saya**

** Summary : bagaimana kalau Naruto menjadi musuh bagi tiga franksi?/ "s-siapa kau?"/ "aku adalah SATAN!"/ "berapa yang harus kubayar?"/"tidak mahal, bocah! aku butuh jiwamu! jual jiwamu kepadaku!"/ "selamatkan kaum manusia, hancurkan ketiga kubu itu! akan aku berikan kau kekuatan yang tidak akan kau bayangkan!"/ "Welcome to the New Life, boy! Good luck!"/ warn: Strong !Naru Maybe Godlike !Naru**

**fic ini terinspirasi dari film Gost Rider, author Cuma meniru karakternya aja dan untuk cerita murni karangan author sendiri. Untuk penampilan Naruto disini, dan juga motornya, readers bisa mencari di google foto gost rider. sedangkan untuk postur tubuh Naruto dalam keadaan biasa, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**kemunculan pertama. **

**my House,20:32**

"ck, jaket ini semakin sempit!, ucap Naruto sambil menaikkan resleting jaketnya. setelah selesai, ditatapnya cermin besar didepannya, maka terpantulah sosok pemuda tinggi tegap, tubuhnya berbalut jaket hitam panjang lengan yang terlihat ketat dan dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam yang juga agak ketat.

menghela nafas sejenak, entah kenapa dia masih belum terbiasa dengan penampilan 'baru'nya ini. memilih mengabaikan, Naruto mulai berjalan keluar kamarnya.

sesampainya di ruang tengah rumahnya, terlihat olehnya sebuah figura foto, langkahnya terhenti.

semenit berlalu, Naruto masih tetap diposisinya, lama dipandanginya foto itu, foto sang ayah yang terlihat tersenyum.

**( "karena ayahmu adalah keturunan mantan maou iblis, Lucifer!")**

tangan Naruto terkepal erat, perkataan iblis itu terngiang dikepalanya.

"mereka telah menghilangkan senyummu untuk selamanya, mereka telah membuatku seperti ini, dan akan aku pastikan, aku akan menyeret mereka keneraka yang 'sesungguhnya', aku akan menghancurkan mereka!", desisnya tajam

membalikan badannya, Naruto berjalan menuju kearah depan, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya dengan sorot kepuasan.

"**Yes! that's what it should be, boy!"**, desisnya pelan diiringi seringai iblisnya.

"tap, tap, tap", sosok itu melangkah, berjalan menuju kearah foto yang dilihat Naruto, sesampainya disana, secara mengejutkan sosok itu membungkukkan badannya, seolah memberi hormat,

"Terima kasih Minato, kau telah membesarkanya dengan baik. sekarang biarkan aku yang mengambil alih, aku akan menjadikannya, sebagaimana mestinya seorang **iblis** yang sejatinya! ", ucapnya sambil tetawa menyeramkan, dan tidak lama tubuhnya hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"**Brruuummm!" **

"**Wrruuuusshhh!"**

sebuah motor melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. membakar benda-benda yang berada disekelilingnya. ya, membakar karena ban motor itu diselimuti api. sedangkan orang yang mengendarai itu terlihat bingung dengan keadaan motornya yang menjadi tidak terkendali.

**[FlashBack on]**

ketika sedang mengenakan sepatu, Naruto mendengar suara motor didepan rumahnya, dengan cepat-cepat dikenakannya sepatunya, dan berjalan keluar rumah.

sesampainya diluar alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika dilihatnya motor Harley Davidsonnya telah berada diluar garasi, dan ditambah mesin motornya telah hidup.

karena penasaran Naruto berjalan mendekati motornya, diperhatikannya dengan seksama, tidak ada yang aneh. karena menganggap semua baik diapun menaiki motornya dan bersiap untuk melaju, namun sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya,

"Motor yang bagus!"

dengan cepat Naruto menoleh kebelakang,

"siapa dia?", batin Naruto. karena di belakangnya berdiri sesosok kakek-kakek berpakaian formal, dengan tongkat perak sebagai pegangannya.

"apa kau lupa padaku?", tanya sosok itu.

"aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu pak tua!", balas Naruto.

orang tua itu menyeringai, ditutupnya matanya, dan perlahan dibukanya matanya yang telah berganti bewarna merah menyala.

"M-mata merah itu! tidak mungkin dia iblis itu!", batin Naruto terkejut.

"apa sekarang kau ingat?"

tangan Naruto terkepal erat.

"tenangkan dirimu, bocah! aku akan memberimu sebuah kejutan, Malaikat yang membunuh ayahmu itu sekarang berada dikota ini. pergilah dengan motor ini, bunuh dia!", ucap sosok iblis yang menyerupai kakek tua itu, sambil menyeringai.

tangan Naruto semakin terkepal erat.

"bukankah kau ingin membalaskan dendammu?", ucapnya lagi.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang,

"bagaimana dengan kekuatan yang kau janjikan itu?", balas Naruto.

"kau tenang saja, sekarang pergilah!", ucapnya, sambil menghentakkan tongkatnya ketanah, dan bersamaan Motor yang dinaiki Naruto lansung melaju dengan cepat, meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

"**Good luck, boy!**", desis sang iblis pelan dengan seringai iblisnya.

**[Flashback Of]**

Naruto kesulitan mengendalikan motornya, motornya melaju seolah telah dipogram meninggalkan jejak api disepanjang jejak ban motornya.

sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto mulai merasakan sakik kepala yang amat sangat, bayangan-bayangan aneh mulai bermunculan dikepalanya. diperparah dengan Naruto mulai tertawa, orang yang melihat mungkin akan menganggapnya gila. wajah Naruto sendiri terlihat tidak beraturan lagi, kulit wajah bagian kanannya terlihat mengelupas menampilkan tengkorak wajahnya, disertai percikan-percikan api.

dan secara tiba-tiba motornya itu berhenti, yang tentu saja membuat tubuh Naruto terlempar keudara, kearah gedung sekolahnya sendiri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"lagi-lagi, semua terjadi karena aku bertindak bodoh. semua salahku!, ucap Rias, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rias..", ucap Akeno pelan, sambil memandang punggung rias dengan tatapan sendu.

"i-ini masih belum berakhir!", ucap Isse, susah payah sambil menahan sakit diperutnya.

"Arrggh!"

"Isse!", teriak Rias cemas. air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"hahahaha, terimalah! ini adalah nasib kalian!", teriak Kokabiel, dengan seringai kemenangan.

Isse menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian, tetapi apa daya tubuhnya terlalu lemah, untuk berdiri saja dia kesusahan.

Kokabiel mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan cepat terbentuk sebuah tombak cahaya, yang terus membesar.

"kalian akan mati!", ucap Kokabiel, sambil bersiap melempar tombak cahaya ciptaanya, namun,,

"**krak, krak,krak!"**

" **Prang!"**

"**Brruukk!"**

tiba-tiba pelindung yang diatas retak dan pecah, bersamaan dengan sesosok orang jatuh terkelungkup di tanah di samping kedua kubu yang tengah bertikai.

suasana hening, namun,,

"apa kalian tidak apa-apa?", teriak Sona, sambil berlari diiringi para budaknya menuju kearah Rias.

"ada sesuatu yang menabrak pelindung, kami tidak kuat lagi menahannya!", ucapnya lagi sambil mengambil nafas.

"Rias?", ucapnya lagi, namun tidak ada respon.

**[Sona POV]**

sejenak aku terdiam, apa yang terjadi pada mereka. dan juga apa yang terjadi pada Rias?

pandanganku beralih ke Kokabiel, dia sendiri juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Rias, mereka sama-sama tengah melihat sesosok orang yang terkelungkup di tanah.

"eh, bukankah itu yang menabrak pelindung tadi? dan aura apa ini? terasa menyesakkan", batinku.

**[Sona POV end]**

"aura apa ini?", batin Rias tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

pandangannya Rias beralih kesemua arah, terlihat olehnya Sona dan para budaknya juga memandangi sosok itu. Kiba maupun Xenovia juga juga sama.

sosok itu perlahan berdiri, tubuhnya membelakangi semua orang. perlahan dengan gerakan slow motion di balikkannya badannya kebelakang.

sekarang tampak sesosok tubuh berbalut jaket hitam, berkepala tengkorak terselimuti api. sebuah sosok yang sangat menyeramkan.

semua orang terdiam.

"astaga sosok apa itu? dia terlihat menyeramkan.", batin Isse, sambil menahan getaran tubuhnya.

"makhluk apa itu?", batin Kiba, yang juga menahan getaran tubuhnya dengan menggenggam erat ganggang pedangnya.

"dia bahkan membuat Kokabiel gemetar ketakutan.", batin Akeno, sambil melihat kearah Kokabiel, yang terlihat jelas tubuhnya bergetar.

perlahan kepala sosok itu bergerak kekiri dan kekanan, membuat api yang menyelimuti kepalanya ikut melambai-lambai. tidak lama kemudian berhenti.

"**You! Long time no see!"**, ucap sosok itu sambi menunjuk kearah Kokabiel.

tubuh Kokabiel bergetar, ketakutan yang telah lama hilang muncul kembali.

"ba-bagaimana mungkin? k-kau!"

sosok sewaktu perang besar yang menghabisi pasukannya dulu, sosok yang juga membantai para iblis, sosok yang mengerikan, yang tidak mempunyai belas dipikirkannya hanya bagaimana menyeret para pendosa untuk disiksa di neraka. dan sekarang dia ada didepannya.

dan secara mengejutkan dia telah ada didepan Kokabiel sambil mencengkram kerah bajunya,

"**Hungry!"**, desisnya tajam, didepan Kokabiel.

"t-tunggu, lihatlah wanita berpakaian pendeta dibelakangmu itu!", ucap kokabiel susah payah karena kerah bajunya di cengkram erat sehingga lehernya terjepit, yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

sosok itu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk kokabiel.

"dia adalah anak dari malaikat jatuh, bukankah kau membenci mereka?"

"**Sepertinya kau sudah salah pengertian! yang aku buru bukan kaummu saja, aku juga memburu iblis dan malaikat**!"

sontak saja Rias, dan para budaknya membelalakan matanya, mereka syok. Sona jatuh karena tidak kuat menahan lututnya.

"**dan kaummu mendapatkan kehormatan untuk yang pertama**!"

"t-tolong! berikan aku pengampunan! berikan aku sedikit belas kasihanmu!", ratap Kokabiel dengan mata penuh sorot putus asa dan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"**pengampunan? belas kasihan**?", sosok terdiam. dia terlihat sedang berpikir. tidak lama kemudian sebuah seringai terukir,

"**Sorry! Requests are not accepted!"**

tubuh Kokabiel bergetar hebat. cengkraman di kerah bajunya semakin kuat. sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

" **filled your soul screams in pain!" **

"**Look into my eyes!" **

"**feel their pain!"**

"**Zziiinggg!", **pandangannya berubah total, dia hanya terpaku, semua dosa yang dia lakukan semasa dulu semuanya tergambar jelas pada mata sosok itu, jeritan kesakitan, ratapan keputus asaan, tangisan yang memilukan, semua terdengar jelas.

sosok itu melepaskan cengkramannya, yang tentu saja membuat tubuh Kokabiel jatuh terlentang di tanah, dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan kedua matanya berubah menjadi hitam seperti terbakar, dan tidak lama kemudian,

"**Brruuuss!**", tubuhnya hancur menjadi debu.

suasana menjadi hening. baik Rias maupun para budaknya hanya bisa diam, mereka masih syok.

sosok itu membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Rias, berjalan dengan perlahan, namun tiba-tiba,

"ber-berhenti!", ucap sebuah suara yang tidak lain adalah Xenovia, sambil mengancungkan pedang kearah sosok itu, mencegahnya untuk mendekat.

mendapat ancaman, sosok itu berhenti berjalan.

"**Why?"**, desisnya.

"kau adalah ancaman yang lebih serius dibandingkan kokabiel!, ucap Xenovia, keras.

"**aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu!"**

dengan cepat Xenovia berlari menuju sosok itu sambil mengayunkan pedang Durandallnya secara vertikal ke sosok itu.

dengan santai ayunan pedang itu ditangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya, dan dihempaskanya dengan keras yang tentu saja membuat Xenovia terlempar ketanah dan pinsan.

sosok itu kembali berjalan.

menyadari sosok itu berjalan menuju sang majikan, sontak Kiba tidak tinggal diam, dihadangnya sosok itu, dengan cepat diayunkannya pedangnya secara horizontal, dan,,

"**Traak"**

tebasan pedangnya mengenai sasaran, sosok itu terhempas jatuh terduduk dan bahkan kepala tengkorak itu berputar kebelakang.

Rias, Akeno, dan Isse terkejut.

"aku, Kiba, ksatria dari keluarga Gremory, tidak akan membiarkan mu melukai, Rias-Bouchou!", ucap Kiba sambil mengancungkan pedang suci iblisnya kearas sosok itu yang masih terduduk ditanah.

suasana kembali mencekam.

perlahan sosok itu mulai berdiri, diangkatnya kedua tangannya, dengan gerakan slow motion diputarnya kepalanya kearah depan, menampilkan wajah tengkoraknya yang menyeramkan. namun sepertinya masih ada yang ketinggalan, ya, rahang bawahnya bengkok kebawah, dengan perlahan di tekannya keatas hingga kembali seperti semula. dia terlihat biasa, bisa dibilang tebasan Kiba hanya membuat kepalanya berputar 180 derajat, hanya itu, tanpa menghasilkan luka apapun. api dikepalanya kembali berkobar, melambai-lambai ditiup angin.

tangan kanan sosok itu terangkat, perlahan jari telunjuknya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan diikuti gelengan kepalanya.

"**Do not you do that!", **desisnya pelan.

tangan kiba terkepal, dengan cepat kembali diayunkannya pedangnya secara vertikal, namun,,

"uhuk"

secara mengejutkan kiba tengah di cekik erat, bahkan badannya sampai terangkat beberapa cm dari tanah.

"Kibaaa!", teriak Isse dari samping, bahkan dia masih belum bisa berdiri.

sosok itu memandangi kedua mata Kiba,

"**kind, genuine affection, there is no evil in mind. Okay, I release you!", **ucapnya, sambil melemparkan Kiba kesamping kanannya, dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju kearah Rias.

Kiba terbatuk-batuk keras, tubuhnya terasa lemas. sedangkan sosok itu hampir mendekati Rias, semua orang menahan napas menanti entah apa yang akan dilakukan sosok itu terhadap Rias.

Rias hanya mampu menutup matanya erat, tubuhnya terguncang, gemetarannya semakin menjadi, ketika merasakan hawa panas didekatnya,

namun setelah beberapa detik Rias tidak merasakan apapun, perlahan dibukanya matanya, dia terkejut sosok itu tidak ada lagi didepannya, di tolehkanya wajahnya kekiri dan kekanan, namun nihil, lalu dengan perlahan dia menoleh kebelakan dan terlihat sosok itu berjalan kearah Akeno, ya dia berjalan kearah Akeno, Ratunya.

sontak semua yang ada disana terkejut.

"D-dia tidak menyerang Rias? tetapi Akeno?, batin Sona.

"J-jadi dia tidak mengincar Rias-Bouchou, tetapi Akeno-san?, batin kiba.

sosok itu sampai didepan Akeno,

"**Half the Fallen Angels!"**, desisnya pelan, sambil membelai pipi kanan Akeno dengan lembut.

tubuh Akeno terguncang, dia betul-betul ketakutan, apalagi merasakan belaian di pipinya. di tutupnya kedua matanya erat, namun tiba-tiba,

"apa yang terjadi disini!"

sontak semua minus sosok itu menoleh kearah suara itu, dan tampak lah sesosok makhluk terlapisi armor naga bewarna putih, dan sepasang sayap besar di punggungnya.

"tubuhku bergetar, apa lagi ini?", batin Isse, dia sendiri sudah berdiri dengan susah payah.

"namaku adalah Vali, Vanishing Dragon!", ucap sosok sambil mulai turun.

"V-vanishing Dragon", ucap Isse pelan

"ya, Sekiryuutei!", balasnya

"**[lama tidak bertemu, Albion!]"**

"eh,", ucap isse terkejut.

"**[ya, Ddraig!]"**

"**[apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Albion?]"**

"**[i-ini?]"**

"**[ya, itu memang dia]"**

"**[Vali, kita harus pergi!]"**

"apa maksudmu, Albion!"

"**[dia ada disini!]"**

"siapa?"

"**[kau tidak perlu tahu seba-,]"**

"**dua ekor naga bodoh sedang mengadakan reuni! betapa menyedihkannya kalian berdua!", **ucap sosok itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Akeno, menuju kearah Isse.

"**[sial, dia telah mendekat!]"**

"ho, dia terlihat cukup kuat"

"**[Vali, dia bukanlah lawanmu!]"**

"benarkah, kau semakin membuatku tertarik, Albion!"

"**[bodoh, dia bahkan lebih berbahaya dari tuhan sekalipun! dia tidak mempunyai belas kasihan. kalau bukan karena perintah tuhan, aku dan Ddraig, mungkin akan dibunuhnya! ikuti perkataanku, lebih baik kita menghindar!]"**

namun tampaknya, vali tidak menghiraukannya.

"**[seterah kau saja, seandainya kau mati, aku akan secepatnya mencari penggantimu!]"**

dengan kecepatan tinggi Vali terbang menuju kearah sosok itu sambil mengarahkan pukulannya, dan,

"**Buuaagghh!"**

sosok itu terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang, menghantam dinding dan tertimpa reruntuhannya.

semuanya tentu saja terkejut.

Vali menyeringai sombong dibalik topeng armor yang menutupi wajahnya.

sosok itu tampak mulai keluar dari reruntuhan tembok yang menimpanya.

"**apa kau telah selesai?"**

"cih, kau masih bisa bediri!", balas Vali sambil mulai terbang keatas.

sosok itu menyeringai, dia telah berdiri kembali, tanpa ada luka satupun di tubuhnya.

"**sepertinya untuk melawanmu, aku harus memakai senjata"**, ucap sosok itu sambil mulai berjalan kedepan, kemudian berhenti , diapun bersuit cukup keras dan tidak lama muncul sebuah motor, motor yang bannya di lapisi api merah menyala. diatas motor itu terdapat sebuah rantai yang ujungnya terdapat jangkar, ketika rantai itu tersentuh tangannya, sontak rantai itu lansung terbakar, dan sekali sentakan rantai itu telah berada ditangannya. rantai yang terlihat merah membara.

"hahahaha, senjata yang bagus! sepertinya aku salah pemikiran, seleramu ternyata sangat rendah!, ucap Vali di ketinggian.

sosok itu hanya menyeringai, di hentakkannya rantai itu keudara, dan bingo! karena jangkar diujung rantai itu tersangkut di salah satu bagian armor Vali.

Vali tentu saja terkejut di balik topeng armornya, ditambah tubuhnya ditarik sangat kuat, ya sosok itu tengah menarik rantainya.

"**hahahahaha, Come back to hell with me!"**

dengan sekuat tenaga, Vali mengepakkan sayapnya kuat-kuat untuk melawan tarikkan yang hendak menjatuhkannya. namun seperti yang diperingati Albion, sosok itu bukanlah lawannya.

dengan kekuatan penuh, sosok menarik rantai itu, hingga membuat Vali akhirnya jatuh terhempas ketanah dengan sangat keras.

"**Bruuukk!"**

semua menjadi terkejut.

armor yang disekujur badannya hancur berkeping-keping, menyisakan sepasang sayap naganya. Vali mengusap sisa-sisa darah yang dimuntahkanya di sekitar bibirnya.

"menarik, ini sangat menarik! kau memang lawan yang pantas un-", ucapan Vali terpotong ketika tenggorokanya terasa sangat sakit karena rantai itu telah terlilit di lehernya.

"**Shup up, Sinners!"**

dan sekali lagi sosok itu menarik rantainya, yang mau tidak mau membuat tubuh Vali tertarik kedepan.

karena tidak kuat membuat Vali jatuh, dengan acuh, sosok itu menyeretnya bagaikan seekor hewan buruan yang terluka.

Vali hanya bisa merintih menahan sakit dilehernya karena tarikan kuat itu, kepalanya mengadah, sedangkan tubuhnya terkelungkup ditanah, dan kedua tangannya memegang rantai itu. dia terus diseret. Isse hanya memandang ngeri melihat keadaan Vali yang amat sangat memprihatinkan, begitu juga dengan Rias, Akeno, Sona, dan yang lainya.

akhirnya Vali sampai didepan sosok itu. perlahan sosok itu mencengkram rantai yang melilit leher Vali dan mengangkatnya, membuat badan Vali terangkat keatas. Vali hanya mampu menatap tajam sosok di depannya itu.

"**Look into my eyes!"**

namun Vali meludahi wajah sosok itu, membuat sosok itu menggeram marah. dengan kekuatan yang amat sangat kuat, sosok itu membanting Vali kedepan, seketika tubuh Vali terlempar puluhan meter menabrak dinding

"**You are Free! When the time comes I will kill You! **ucap sosok keras, sambil berjalan menuju motornya.

diletakannya telapak tangannya di motornya, dan seketika motornya berubah, menjadi lebih sangar dengan akses-akses jalinan tulang-tulang.

"w-wow, itu sangat keren!", ucap Isse dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus agak ketakutan.

sosok itu mulai menaiki motornya,

"**Good night! Girls!", **ucap sosok itu sambil menempelkan kedua jarinya ke dahinya, seolah memberi hormat.

"**Brrruuuumm!"**

motornya melaju kearah depan diiringi tertawanya yang mengerikan,

"**Hahahahahaha, hahahahaha!"**

meninggalkan Rias dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"cih apa-apaan tengkorak sialan tadi, dia berani menggoda, Rias-Bouchou, Akeno-san, dan Sona-kaichou, didepanku!"

"tenanglah Isse-kun, kita beruntung tidak dibunuhnya", balas Kiba sambil berjalan menuju Isse dengan memegang tangan kanannya yang terlihat agak memar.

"Kiba benar Isse, kita beruntung tidak dibunuhnya, setidaknya kita harus mencari tahu siapa dia!", ucap Rias

"Akeno apa kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Rias sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Akeno.

"aku tidak apa-apa Rias.", balas Akeno, dengan nada yang agak lemah, sepertinya keterkejutannya masih belum hilang. mereka masih terdiam.

"Rias, tidak kusangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini!", ucap Sona sambi berjalan mendekati Rias. menyadarkan Rias dari lamunannya.

"tapi, karena dia kota kita jadi selamat.", balas Rias.

"memang benar. hei, Tsubaki ayo perbaiki sekolah kita, kita harus menyelesaikannya sebelum orang-orang berdatangan", ucap Sona, sambil berjalan.

"kami juga akan membantu", ucap Rias.

"tidak, ini adalah tugas pengurus OSIS!", balas Sona sambil memulai perbaikan diiringi para budaknya.

"dan kita juga harus cepat kembali, ayo kita pulang!", perintah Rias dihadapan budak-budaknya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

perlahan Vali keluar dari reruntuhan, tangan kirinya tampak memegangi rusuk kanannya. keadaannya sendiri cukup memprihatinkan, dengan luka memar disekitar wajahnya.

"cih tulang rusukku patah, dan juga tulang lenganku juga bergeser dari posisinya!", batin Vali.

"tapi itu adalah pertarungan yang menyenangkan.", desisnya sambil menyeringai.

"**[dan kau beruntung tidak dibunuhnya]", **balas Albion.

"diamlah, setidaknya aku sudah memukulnya!"

"**[satu pukulan dibalas dengan serangan menyakitkan, dan kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan, Vali! lupakan dia. carilah lawan yang lain, asalkan bukan dia!],** ucap Albion.

"tidak akan, aku telah menemukan lawan yang sepadan untukku! aku tidak akan melepaskannya!", balas Vali sambil menyeringai, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap Naganya, sekali kepakan dia telah hilang. meninggalkan tempat itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

motor itu masih terus melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, membuat api disekujur motor itu melambai-lambai di tiup angin, meninggalkan jejak api disepanjang jalannan yang dilaluinya. sedangkan pengendaranya masih tetap sosok itu.

sesampainya disebuah jembatan, tiba-tiba motornya berhenti, dan lagi membuat pengendaranya terlempar keudara dan jatuh kesungai.

perlahan seonggok rambut bewarna kuning tampak mengapung di tengah-tengah sungai, ya, itu adalah rambut seorang pemuda. air sungai yang deras menyebabkan pemuda itu agak kesulitan berenang. namun karena tubuhnya yang berotot yang tentu saja memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat sehingga dia bisa menguasai keadaan. dia mulai berenang kearah tepi sungai.

sesampainya dia di tepi sungai, dia merebahkan badannya ditanah, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah duduk disebuah batu didekatnya.

lama pemuda itu terdiam, pemuda a.k.a Naruto tampak masih mengambil nafas, dia masih cukup kelelahan, hingga sebuah suara menyentakkannya,

"kau terlihat cukup kelelahan, anak muda!"

"eh?", lantas Naruto lansung mengadah, di depannya dengan jarak sekitar dua meter, duduk seorang pria paruh baya berjanggut tipis didagunya, mengenakan sebuah topi dan baju santai, ditangannya terdapat joran pancingan, dia terlihat seperti seorang pemancing.

"dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya pria itu lagi.

merasa tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai, Naruto mulai duduk,

"aku hanya terjatuh, itu saja!", balas Naruto, sambil menatap arus air sungai.

" benarkah? kau terlihat seperti orang yang sudah melewati suatu kejadian yang menarik.", ucap sosok itu sambil menoleh kearah Naruto, diiringi seringainya yang cukup menakutkan.

**TBC..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : setelah saya membaca komentar-komentar readers, banyak yang kurang setuju kalau fict ini menjadi kategori harem, maka setelah saya pikir-pikir mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan.**

**untuk kekuatan iblisnya, Naruto hanya mewarisi ketahanan tubuh iblis saja tidak dengan kekuatannya, maka itu Naruto tidak mati ketika tubuhnya terbakar oleh kekuatan Ghost Rider yang notabenya adalah api, dan karena kekuatan itu juga yang memancing tubuh Naruto bergenerasi menjadi lebih kuat.**

**untuk senjatanya adalah rantai berjangkar, pistol shogun, sisanya saya ingin meminta usulan dari reader tentang senjata Naruto yang lainnya. **

**dan saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefavorit fict ini.**

**untuk fict Naruto DxD : The Legend Of God, lagi sedang dalam proses pembuatan, jadi ikuti terus ya. **

**saya akan berusaha untuk cepat update chapter terbaru dan tetap terus baca chapter selanjutnya, ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Naruto DxD : The Legend of Ghost Rider**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy, Friendship,Romance, and Supranatural**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD hanya punya masing-masing pengarang, bukan punya saya**

** Summary : bagaimana kalau Naruto menjadi musuh bagi tiga franksi?/ "s-siapa kau?"/ "aku adalah SATAN!"/ "berapa yang harus kubayar?"/"tidak mahal, bocah! aku butuh jiwamu! jual jiwamu kepadaku!"/ "selamatkan kaum manusia, hancurkan ketiga kubu itu! akan aku berikan kau kekuatan yang tidak akan kau bayangkan!"/ "Welcome to the New Life, boy! Good luck!"/ warn: Extrem-Strong !Naru Maybe Godlike !Naru**

**fic ini terinspirasi dari film Gost Rider, author Cuma meniru karakternya aja dan untuk cerita murni karangan author sendiri. Untuk penampilan Naruto disini, dan juga motornya, readers bisa mencari di google foto gost rider. sedangkan untuk postur tubuh Naruto dalam keadaan biasa, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**NightMare. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namezawa aiko?"

"hai, Sensei!"

"Narita jii?"

"hai, Sensei!"

nah, Namikaze Naruto?"

"Namikaze Naruto?", ucap sang guru agak keras.

namun tidak ada jawaban. namun tiba-tiba,

"dia telah seminggu ini tidak masuk, Sensei!", ucap salah seorang siswa yang duduk didepan.

"benarkah? apa dia sakit?", ucap sang guru.

"tidak ada kabar Sensei, mungkin saja dia tenggelam dilaut, diakan bodoh!", ucap si murid, yang mengundang gelak tawa seisi kelas, kecuali sang guru.

Rias hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya.

"semuanya tenang! kalian tidak boleh seperti itu pada teman kalian! oke, selanjutnya Oisiya-", ucapan sang guru terpotong.

"Tok, tok, tok!"

"ck, masuk!", ucap sang guru agak keras.

"kreeett!", bunyi pintu itu bergema di ruang kelas yang entah kenapa mendadak sunyi.

"saya Namikaze Naruto, Sensei! maaf saya datang terlambat!"

sontak suasana menjadi lebih hening. namun,

"y-ya, s-silahkan masuk!", ucap sang guru agak terbata-bata.

setelah mendapat izin, sang pemuda melangkah maju masuk keruang kelas, tanpa memperdulikan murid-murid lain yang memandangnya syok.

pemuda bertampang datar itu duduk setelah menemukan bangkunya dipojok belakang seorang diri.

sontak semua mata tertuju pada pemuda a.k.a Naruto. namun Naruto tidak mengacuhkannya, malah melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh,

"apa?", ucapnya datar kearah orang-orang yang menatapnya.

tentu saja semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"k-kau terlihat sangat 'berubah'!", ucap salah seorang siswa didepan Naruto.

"hn!", gumannya tidak peduli.

"oke semua kita lanjutkan kembali absennya!" , ucap sang guru sambil membacakan buku absen ditangannya.

xXx

"ara-ara, sepertinya dia tertarik denganmu, Rias-chan!", desis Akeno kearah Rias yang tengah dilanda kegugupan.

"lihatlah, pandangannya tidak lepas darimu", desis Akeno, sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearah pemuda itu.

"hmm, entah kenapa pandangannya seakan-akan menelanjangiku!", ucap Rias sambil meneguk ludah.

Akeno menyeringai jahil,

"dia memang sangat tampan, tubuhnya tegap, ah, betapa nyamannya dipelukannya.", desis Akeno sambil menopang dagu.

sedangkan Rias masih terus dilanda kecemasan dan gugup.

"b-bukan begitu,hanya saja pandangannya begitu tajam dan aura yang dikeluarkannya agak berbeda dari manusia biasa.", batin Rias sambil agak mencuri-curi pandang kearah pemuda itu, hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"tidak salah lagi, mereka bertiga adalah iblis itu.", batin Naruto sambil terus memandangi punggung Rias, dan Akeno secara bergantian. Naruto teringat dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu,

**[FlashBack ON]**

dengan santai Naruto memakirkan motor Harley Davidsonnya di parkiran sekolah, dan ini pertama kalinya dia membawa motor kesekolah selama dua tahun dia bersekolah disini, Akademi Kuoh.

setelah selesai, Naruto meraih tasnya dan berjalan pelan kearah ruang sekolah yang tampak sangat sepi, ya, karna aktifitas belajar mengajar telah dimulai 30 menit yang lalu. dan pemuda itu terlambat. ditegah perjalanan, tiba-tiba,

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini? bukankah bel telah berbunyi?

langkah Naruto terhenti, namun dia hanya diam, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

sosok itu melangkah dan, didepan Naruto terlihat seorang gadis berkacamata, yang sangat manis, tengah menatap dirinya tajam.

Naruto hanya diam.

"apa dia murid baru? aku belum pernah melihatnya.", batin Sona sambil memandangi si pemuda yang menjulang tinggi didepannya.

"apa kau murid baru?", tanya Sona.

"bukan.", balas Naruto datar.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku hanya sedang berjalan menuju kelasku. apa boleh, **'Kaichou'?**", balas Naruto, sambil menatap Sona dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"e-eto, si-silahkan!", jawab Sona dengan gugup.

"terimakasih", balas Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Sona, melaju kearah depan.

meniggalkan Sona yang tengah menatap punggung lebar si pemuda yang telah agak jauh.

"pandangannya, seakan-akan sanggup menelanjangiku", batin Sona sambil menatap tangan kanannya yang masih bergetar.

"sorot mata yang familiar, tetapi dimana?", batinnya lagi, sambil terus menatap sang pemuda yang telah jauh.

"iblis...", batin Naruto, ditengah perjalanannya.

**[FlashBack OFF] **

"aku harus berhati-hati!", batin Naruto.

dan pelajaran terus berlanjut.

xXx

kau dapat mengendalikan jiwa yang kerasukan setan, melalui kosentrasi dan manipulasi elemen api yang ada ditubuh manusia.

Naruto terdiam. ditutupnya buku yang dibacanya itu, kemudian dia berdiri, mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil menatap kepalan tangannya.

"aku sedang berbicara dengan elemen api yang berada ditubuhku, beri aku kendali terhadap jiwaku yang sedang kerasukan!", ucap Naruto penuh kosentrasi.

dibukanya genggaman tangannya secara perlahan, dan,

"**wruussss!"**

seketika telapak sampai siku tangan Naruto terselimuti api merah yang menyala.

sontak Naruto terkejut.

diamatinya dengan seksama tangannya yang terbakar.

"inikah kekuatan yang dijanjikannya itu?", batin Naruto bertanya.

Naruto teringat dengan ucapan pria paruh baya yang ditemuinya di tepi sungai,

["tubuhmu dirasuki oleh Roh kuno, yang sangat dendam kepada 3 franksi. yang dikenal dengan sebutan "**The Ghost of Riders!**"]

Naruto terdiam. ditatapnya kearah jam.

"jam 20:00, aku harus segera bersiap.", ucapnya pelan.

setelah mandi, Naruto lansung menggenakan pakaiannya. setelah selesai, dia lansung memasang jaket hitam. dan berjalan keluar.

"**Good Night, Boy!", **ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Naruto berhenti berjalan.

"tap, tap, tap!", sosok itu melangkah menuju kearah Naruto.

"lama tidak bertemu!", ucapnya lagi.

tiba-tiba, dengan cepat Naruto menggenggam kerah baju pria tua itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau berbohong brengsek! bukan ini yang aku inginkan!", ucap Naruto keras, di depan sang iblis.

"tenangkan dirimu!", balasnya santai dengan seringai.

"aku tidak membutuhkan roh itu, aku menginginkan kekuatan!", ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya.

pria tua jelmaan iblis itu menyeringai, tiba-tiba tubuhnya pecah menjadi asap hitam, dan kemudian muncul lagi didepan Naruto dengan jarak dua meter.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"kau masih belum siap mengendalikannya, jadi biarkan dia melakukan aksinya. dan suatu saat Nanti, kau akan menguasai kekuatannya!", balas pria tua itu sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam.

"siapa? Roh apa yang merasuki tubuhku?", tanya naruto.

sang iblis menyeringai.

"dulu sebelum malaikat jatuh tercipta, ada seorang malaikat agung dia bernama **Zarathos**, Roh keadilan. dia dikirim untuk melindungi dunia manusia, tetapi dia ditipu oleh salah satu malaikat surga lainya yang iri padanya, dia dijebak, dia ditangkap oleh pasukan iblis atas perintah **Lucifer** yang berkerja sama dengan malaikat penghianat itu, **Zarathos **diseret ke dalam neraka oleh para iblis, tubuhnya dirusak, dia disiksa didalam Neraka, hingga dia menjadi gila. setelah selesai dengan aksinya dia dilepaskan kedunia oleh para iblis. misinya melindungi yang tidak bersalah malah menjadi hasrat untuk menghukum pendosa, karena pikirannya yang dibuat gila. kerjanya hanya menghukum para pendosa dengan brutal, kemudianTuhan mengirim **Michael **untuk menangkapnya, namun diabukanlah tandingan **Zarathos, **dengan mudah **Zarathos **mampu mengalahkan **Michael, **dan hampir membunuhnya, hingga tuhan datang dan berhasil menaklukan **Zarathos. **dan dia dikurung di penjara surga. saat kematian tuhan saat perang, dia amat sangat marah, dengan kekuatan yang kuat dia keluar dari penjara, disaat yang sama dua Naga tengah bertarung sengit di langit, karena dilanda kemarahan,** Zarathos** melampiaskannya kepada Dua Naga itu, dengan menyerang mereka berdua dengan ganas. merasa masih belum puas, karena dipikirannya tuhan mati akibat malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis, dengan kembali dilanda kemarahan dia turun kedunia, dengan brutal dia menyerang mereka secara membabi buta, yang menyebabkan kerusakan besar-besaran di masing-masing kubu, dia bagaikan '**Nighmare',** bagi seluruh pihak. menyadari mereka akan mendekati kepunahan maka ketiga kubu membentuk aliansi dan berkerja sama dengan beberapa **Dewa Mitologi **untuk menangkap ** Zarathos**, karena terpojok oleh serangan gabungan itu **Zarathos, **hampir saja kalah, namun aku datang, aku menangkapnya dan mengurungnya di suatu tempat. karena dia hilang maka mereka berpikir **Zarathos **telah mati akibat serangan mereka. dan karena itu **Zarathos **amat sangat dendam kepada mereka! " , ucap pria tua itu panjang lebar.

Naruto terdiam.

"bagaimana?"

Naruto masih terdiam. perlahan Naruto berjalan kedepan melewati iblis itu.

setelah mengeluarkan motornya, Naruto pun mendudukinya.

"apa kau tidak mau memberi komentar?", tanya pria tua iblis itu sambil menatap Naruto.

"**Bruuummm!"**

dengan cepat Naruto menggas motornya, melaju meninggalkan rumahnya.

pria tua itu hanya mendengus,

"kau terlalu naif!", desisnya.

"tetapi setidaknya dia telah memberikan pertunjukan yang menarik!", ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

xXx

"uughh!"

"aarrrgghh!"

"**Bruummm!"**

"si-sial! aku harus menahannya!", ucap Naruto susah payah.

tubuhnya terasa terbakar, bayangan-bayangan aneh mulai bergentayangan dikepalanya.

"Arrrggghhhh!", teriak Naruto keras diatas motornya yang terus melaju kencang. ditambah kulit bagian mukanya yang mulai mengelupas.

namun tiba-tiba, muncul motor lain dengan sirine keras.

"hey berhenti!", teriak sang polisi keras, sambil terus memacu motornya mengejar sosok, yang diyakininya seorang pembalap liar.

"ck, kuso, kenapa disaat seperti ini!", desis Naruto, kepala terasa sangat pusing, ditambah kesadarannya telah beransur-ansur hilang.

"si-sial", desisnya untuk terakhir kalinya, sampai

"**Wrruusssshhh!",** kepalanya lansung terbakar, menyisakan tengkoraknya yang telah terselimuti api merah.

"hey! berhenti!", teriak Hidan keras sambil terus menambah kecepatan motornya untuk mengejar pengendara aneh didepannya.

"**Hahahahaha,hahahahaaha!"**

sosok itu tertawa dengan keras, seolah dia menikmati aksi kejar-kejaran ini.

"ck, sial!", umpat hidan kesal.

di tengah aksi tersebut tiba-tiba sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanannya sambil terus memacu motornya. sosok itu menyeringai.

"**Bruuummm!"**

"**Wruuussshh!"**

dengan secepat kilat, motor itu lansung melaju dengan sangat, sangat cepat, meninggalkan bayangan api. meninggalkan sang polisi yang terbengong, keheranan.

"apakah dia hantu?", desis Hidan, dengan tampang bodohnya.

xXx

sosok itu menghentikan laju motornya tiba-tiba didekat sebuah lapangan. kemudian dia turun dari motornya, berjalan menuju ketengah lapangan tersebut.

setelah sampai, ditatapnya sebuah bangkai helikopter tua berkarat yang berada ditengah-tengah lapangan tersebut. kemudian tatapannya beralih kesamping helikopter tua itu,

"**wow, very nice weapon!", **desisnya sambil mengamati sebuah benda yang tidak lain adalah sebuah senjata api merek **XM214 Minigun, **yang terlihat berkarat dan agak bengkok.

sosok itu berjalan kearahnya, di lepaskannya kaitan senjata itu dari badan helikopter, kemudian diangkatnya senjata itu dan di pegangnya, seketika senjata yang mulanya berkarat dan tidak layak pakai itu berubah, menjadi agak memanjang, diselimuti akses-akses jalinan tulang besi berwarna putih, di selimuti api hitam dari Neraka, membuat tampilan sosok itu lebih sangar dan menakutkan dengan senjata kelas berat nan mematikan ditangan kanannya.

"**Ziiinggg!"**

"**Dooorrrrrr!"**

"**trang, trang, trang!**

seketika senjata enam laras itu berputar memuntahkan ratusan peluru perdetik, menuju kearah helikopter tua yang dihujani peluru perak diselimuti api hitam dari neraka. tidak butuh lama, bangkai heikopter tua itu lansung hancur lebur menjadi serpihan debu.

"**Hahahahaha, hahahahahaha!", **sosok itu terus tertawa sambil mengarahkan tembakannya kearah langit, diiringi tawanya yang mengerikan.

namun tiba-tiba,

"[T-tolong, jangan lakukan ini padaku!]"

sosok itu lansung menghentikan tembakkannya dengan cepat. di tolehkannya kepalanya kekiri.

"**A woman screams innocent!"**, desisnya pelan.

kemudian sosok itu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah motornya yang terparkir di tepi jalan, dengan langkah tegap.

xXx

"lepaskan aku!", ratap sang biarawati dengan sorot ketakutan.

"tidak akan, aku harus menikmati tubuh dulu!", balas si pemuda sambil menjambak rambut sang biarawati dengan keras, membuat sang biarawati menjerit kesakitan.

dengan cepat dirobeknya baju bagian depan sang biarawati, menampilkan buah dadanya yang terlihat cukup besar dengan bentuk yang indah.

si pemuda bersiul pelan, "wow, nice!", desisnya dengan seringai iblis.

"T-tolong jangan lakukan ini!", ucap sang biarawati dengan derai air mata.

namun si pemuda itu tampak tidak peduli, dengan kasar diremasnya dada sang biarawati, hingga membuatnya terpekik kesakitan.

"hahahaha, bagaimana? hah?", ucap si pemuda tertawa disertai dengan seringai meremehkan, sambil menatap sang biarawati. namun tiba-tiba,

"**You! you're making a big mistake, a sinner!"**

"apa?", dengan cepat pemuda itu menoleh kesamping, dan terlihatlah sesosok tubuh di dekat pintu, yang berdiri kokoh. di tangannya terdapat rantai berjangkar. kepalanya terlihat terbakar.

" terbakar?", batinnya kaget. perlahan pemuda itu berdiri, meninggalkan tubuh lemah sang biarawati yang hampir diperkosanya itu.

"siapa kau!", ucapnya keras.

"**aku?", **bukannya menjawab, sosok itu malah memberikan pertanyaan bodoh.

"cih, tunggu apa lagi, serang dia!", perintah pemuda itu kearah empat orang wanita di belakangnya.

"baik, tuan!", jawab mereka serentak, sambil berlari menuju kearah sosok itu.

"tap, tap, tap!"

seketika mereka telah berada di depan, belakang, kiri, dan kanan sosok itu. seolah mengunci pergerakkan sosok itu.

si pemuda itu menyeringai senang.

perlahan wanita yang didepan sosok itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang cukup besar, dan mengancungkannya kearah sosok itu, diikuti ketiga rekannya yang lain yang juga telah mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

sosok itu hanya diam, suasana mendadak tegang, namun perlahan sosok itu menoleh kekiri,

"**Large.", **desisnya pelan, kemudian dia menoleh kebelakang,** "medium",** desisnya lagi, kemudian kekanan,** "Wow, very large!", **desisnya lagi dengan nada agak senang, selanjutnya diputarnya tubuhnya menghadap kedepan,** "and... You?, yours why small?**, ucap sosok itu menunjuk wanita didepannya dengan memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, menyebabkan api dikepalanya sedikit bergoyang pelan.

"Na-nani?", sedangkan wanita yang ditunjuk sosok itu menaikkan alisnya heran.

"**kenapa hanya dadamu yang kecil?"**, tanya sosok itu.

"A-apa?", ucap wanita itu terkejut.

wanita didepan sosok itu memang berdada kecil dibandingkan rekan-rekannya yang lain, tetapi itu masuk akal karena tubuh wanita itu bisa dibilang mungil dan terkesan imut ditambah dia memakai kimono berwarna ungu dengan pedang besar di tangannya.

sedangkan wanita disamping kiri sosok itu berambut pirang disanggul, dan memakai armor bewarna hijau dan sangat cantik, yang dibelakang berambut merah pendek dicepol dua dan memakai pakaian khas perempuan China bewarna biru, dia terlihat sangat manis, dan disamping kiri hanya memakai jubah bertudung tidak jelas apa warna rambutnya, yang terlihat jelas hanya dadanya yang membusung kedepan.

"Hentai!", teriak gadis yang didepan sosok itu, lansung saja dia mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara horizontal kearah leher sosok itu, dan

"**Trraaakk!"**

tepat sasaran, kepala sosok itu tertebas, jatuh menggelinding kesamping kiri dan sampai kekaki si wanita berambut pirang.

sontak suasana menjadi sangat mencekam, semua yang ada disana syok, apalagi si wanita berdada kecil itu yang sangat syok, karena dipikirannya sosok itu akan menangkisnya serangannya tadi.

sosok tubuh itu tentu saja semakin menyeramkan ditambah tanpa kepala.

suasana hening mencekam, namun

"**Hahahahaha, hahahahahaha!",** tiba-tiba kepala sosok itu tertawa dengan keras, namun menyeramkan.

"hiii!", tentu saja wanita berambut pirang itu agak bergidik ketakutan, (readers bayangin aja tengkorak lagi tertawa.:) dengan reflek di tendangnya kepala tengkorak itu kedepan, hingga menggelinding sampai ketubuh sosok itu sendiri. perlahan tubuh sosok itu membungkuk, diraihnya tengkorak kepalanya itu dan diletakkannya di telapak tangan kirinya,

"**Actually i do not want to hurt a woman! but what can we do, you are a slave to the devil sinner!", **desis sosok itu, sambil menyeringai sadis diatas telapak tangannya.

kemudian diangkatnya kepalanya itu kearah lehernya, kemudian dengan gerakkan slow motion diputarnya seperti memutar sebuah skrup, cukup lama sosok itu memutar kepalanya, sampai kemudia terdengar bunyi berdekuk. sosok itu baru menghentikan aksinya.

semua yang ada disana semakin syok melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepan mereka.

wanita berjubah itu yang pertama sadar dari syoknya, dengan cepat di majukannya tombaknya kedepan hendak menusuk sosok itu, namun dengan cepat sosok itu memundurkan badannya selangkah kebelakang dan menangkap tombak wanita itu. di tangan sosok itu keluar api merah yang lansung membakar tombak itu dan menjalar membakar tubuh wanita itu.

"Arrrggghhhh!", teriaknya kesakitan.

"Riena!", teriak wanita berambut merah bercepol dua sambil memandang syok tubuh rekannya yang terbakar.

si pemuda a.k.a tuan dari keempat wanita itu juga tidak kalah terkejut dengan keadaan sekarang ini.

"**Come back To Hell!"**, desis sosok itu sambil menggenggam telapak tangannya, dan tiba-tiba tubuh wanita yang terbakar itu lansung pecah menjadi debu dan hilang tertiup angin.

"brengsek, kau akan kubunuh!", teriak wanita berambut merah itu sambil menerjang tubuh sosok itu dari belakang sambil mengayunkan cakar besinya, namun yang terjadi,

"uhuk!"

leher wanita berambut merah itu tengah dicekik dengan keras bahkan tubuhnya terangkat beberapa cm dari tanah.

"Rika!", teriak wanita berambut pirang sambil berlari kearah sosok itu hendak menyerangnya,

"aagghhh!"

sekarang sosok itu tengah mencekik dua orang wanita ditangannya, tangan kirinya mencekik wanita berambut merah, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencekik wanita berambut pirang.

kedua wanita itu tampak terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

"**You're both wrong!**

sosok itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kemudian keluar sesuatu seperti berbentuk tangan dari api keluar dari mulutnya.

"**Open your mouth!"**,

"ti-tidak!", teriak wanita berambut pirang itu. tangan api itu terus bergerak hingga sampai didepan bibir wanita itu,

"aagghh!", tangan api itu mulai memasuki rongga mulut wanita itu.

mata wanita itu mendelik keatas, sedangkan tubuhnya kejang-kejang.

tangan api itu mulai keluar dari mulut wanita itu, perlahan terlihat tangan api itu tengah mencengkram sesuatu yang berwarna putih, ya, tangan itu tengah menarik paksa jiwa wanita itu keluar dari tubuhnya. sedangkan tubuh wanita itu bergetar kuat, kedua bola matanya telah berganti putih, tanpa pupil, bisa dibayangkan wanita itu amat sangat kesakitan.

tangan api itu terus mundur, sambil menarik paksa jiwa wanita itu, hingga tangan api itu masuk kembali ke mulut sosok itu, sambil jiwa wanita itu ikutan masuk juga karena masih ditarik masuk kerongga mulut sosok itu.

hingga akhirnya jiwa wanita benar-benar tercabut dari tubuhnya, dengan cepat jiwa itu terhisap, masuk ke mulut sosok itu hingga habis tidak tersisa.

sosok itu tampak mengunyah pelan, dengan perlahan cengkramannya ditubuh wanita itu terlepas, membuat tubuh wanita pirang itu jatuh ketanah dan hancur menjadi debu.

suasana semakin mencekam. namun,

"**still hungry!"**, desis sosok itu sambil menatap wanita berambut merah yang tengah dicekikknya itu dengan tiba-tiba.

tubuh si wanita bergetar ketakutan.

"To-tolong, jangan lakukan itu padaku!", pintanya dengan susah payah, disertai airmata yang mulai turun.

melihat pemandangan menyedihkan didepannya sosok itu terdiam.

"**i do not promise!"**, desis sosok itu. kemudian didekatkannya wanita itu kewajahnya, dan,

"**Look into my eyes!"**

wanita itu menggeleng dengan kuat, airmata semakin deras keluar.

"Tidaaaakkkkk!", teriaknya keras, karena mulai merasakan sakit yang amat sangat akibat perbuatannya dulu yang tercemin jelas di kedua mata sosok itu.

"Brruuk!"

tubuh wanita itu tergeletak ditanah dengan kondisi kedua matanya berubah menjadi hitam, seperti arang.

"**sorry, you are a sinner lady!",** desis sosok itu sambil menoleh kearah tubuh sang wanita yang terkulai tanpa jiwa.

" Bruusss!", tubuh wanita itu pecah menjadi debu hitam.

perlahan sosok itu berjalan kearah satu-satunya budak yang tersisa dari sang pemuda iblis, itu.

tubuh sang wanita bergetar hebat, perlahan dia mundur, mundur dan mudur.

sedangkan sosok itu terus berjalan maju.

entah mendapat keberanian darimana, tiba-tiba wanita itu berhenti mundur, dan mengacungkan pedangnya kearah sosok itu.

mendapat ancaman, sosok itu semakin melangkah maju kearah wanita itu.

"berhenti, a-atau aku be-benar-benar akan membunuhmu!", ucapnya agak terbata-bata.

"hyaaaa!", teriak wanita itu sambil berlari hendak menerjang sosok itu sambil mengayunkan pedang besarnya.

"ohhookkk!"

"**You're in my way!"**

dengan keras dilemparnya wanita itu kedepan kearah sang tuan.

"Bruuukk!"

"arrgghh!"

wanita itu hanya merintih kesakitan. perlahan pemuda itu berjalan kearah sang budak yang tergeletak tidak berdaya ditanah.

"tu-tuan, maafkan sa-",

"Jleebb!"

"uhukk"

"ke-kenapa t-tuan?"

"kau tidak berguna, sama dengan yang lainnya!", balas sang tuan sambil mencabut pedangnya yang sempat bersarang ditubuh sang budak.

sang wanita hanya menangis pilu, sambil menahan sakit ditubuhnya.

"dan pergilah, untuk selamanya!"

"Craasss!"

dengan tanpa perikeiblisan, pemuda itu menebas kepala sang budak yang telah lama menemaninya. dan,

"Bruuusshh!", tubuh sang wanita hancur menjadi debu hitam, menandakan akhir hidupnya beserta tiga temannya yang lain yang sudah lebih dahulu darinya.

dengan tanpa jijik, pemuda itu menjilati sisa darah yang masih tertempel di pedangnya.

"**You're Fucking!",** desis sosok itu sambil menunjuk kearah si pemuda dengan nada yang terdengar marah.

"kenapa?

"**You will soon feel their pain!"**, ucap sosok itu sambil menghentakan rantai kearah si pemuda. namun dengan cepat pemuda itu melompat kesamping, menghindari terjangan rantai , sambil melemparkan sebuah bola api kearah sosok itu. dan,

"buuaagghh!"

sosok itu terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang.

"maaf, apa itu sakit?", ucap pemuda itu dengan seringai mengejek.

"aku adalah Rei, iblis berdarah murni keturunan keluarga **Phenex**, salah satu dari keluarga iblis terhormat dineraka!", ucapnya lagi.

sosok itu mendengus, perlahan dia mulai berdiri, di tepuk-tepuknya jaketnya, menghilangkan debu yang tertempel disana.

"**You're getting makes me annoyed! Bitch!",** desisnya sambil menunjuk si pemuda yang tengah menyeringai puas.

"Wrruussh"

seketika di punggung pemuda itu terkembang sebuah sayap api yang terlihat berkobar-kobar.

"kau telah salah memilih lawan, makhluk aneh!", teriaknya sambil terbang menuju kearah sosok itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Buuaaagghh!"

"Braakk!"

dengan cepat sosok itu menghantamkan kakinya kedada pemuda itu dengan sangat keras, sampai pemuda terpental kedepan dengan keras.

"ugghh", pemuda itu lansung memuntahkan darah segar, tubuhnya tergeletak lemah tidak berdaya hanya akibat hantaman sosok itu. perlahan diraihnya sakunya, terlihat sebuah botol kecil, yang lansung diminumnya

namun beberapa detik kemudian tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dengan tubuhnya.

"ba-bagaimana mungkin, air mata **Phenex**?", desisnya sambil menatap kearah bagian dadanya, yang tidak bisa terobati. kemudian ditatapnya sosok itu, yang kini telah berjalan menuju kearahnya. diteguknya ludahnya.

sedangkan sosok itu terus berjalan santai, seperti seorang pemburu yang tengah akan menangkap hewan buruannya yang tergeletak pasrah. diremasnya kuat-kuat rantai ditangannya, yang semakin merah membara, diiringi kekehan yang menyeramkan.

"**Sorry!, Did that hurt?", **desisnya sambil menyeringai sadis.

namun didasari harga diri yang tinggi pemuda itu hanya diam.

"buagh, buagh, buagh!", dengan tanpa kasihan, sosok itu terus menginjak-nginjak tubuh pemuda itu. Rei hanya bisa mengerang kesakitani. kemudian diraihnya rambut pirang sang pemuda , "Duagh!", dengan keras dihempaskannya kedinding.

belum cukup sampai disitu, sosok itu meraih kedua ujung sayap pemuda itu, kemudian diletakkannya kaki kanannya di punggung pemuda itu,

"aarrrgghhh, hentikan, hentikaaannnn!", teriak pemuda itu sambil meronta-ronta.

sosok itu malah semakin menarik sayap itu, ya, sosok itu hendak mencabut paksa sayap itu dari punggung sang pemuda secara brutal.

"arrrgghh! arrgghhh! sakit, sakiiittt!", teriaknya semakin menjadi-jadi. seumur hidupnya Rei tidak pernah merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. tubuhnya meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan, namun cengkraman sosok itu sungguh sangat kuat.

"aarrrggghhhh!"

"krak!"

"Cleepp!"

"bruukk!"

tubuh pemuda itu tergeletak lemas, dengan punggungnya berlobang bekas sayapnya dan berdarah.

sosok itu membuang sayap itu kesamping,

"**Still not enough!",** desisnya, sambil melangkah keluar.

"uugghh!"

pemuda itu mengerang pelan, dengan tertatih-tatih, di pandanginya sosok itu yang berjalan keluar.

"i-ini berakhir!", batinnya agak senang, karena sosok itu tidak membunuhnya. kemudian pemuda itu menatap nanar kedua sayapnya yang tergeletak di sampingnnya.

tiba-tiba,

"**Time to start the Party!"**

pemuda itu menatap horor sosok itu yang tengah berdiri di pintu sambil ditangannya terlihat sebuah senjata berat yang terlihat sangat menakutkan,

"Fuck!", desisnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"**Zziiinngggg!**

"**Ddooorrrrrr!"**

"**jleb, jleb, jleb!"**

"senjata enam laras itu lansung berputar, memuntahkan ratusan peluru panas yang lansung menghujani tubuh sang pemuda.

"**Hahahahahaaha, hahahaahaha!"**

"**Dooorrrrrrr!"**

tubuh pemuda itu lansung hancur lebur terkena hujaman dari ratusan peluru perak terselimuti api hitam, namun sosok itu tidak menghentikan tembakannya. dia terus-terusan menembak, diiringi tertawa setannya.

merasa cukup, sosok itu menghentikan tembakannya, kemudian dia berjalan kedepan menuju kearah seorang wanita yang tengah dilanda ketakutan.

tubuh setengah telanjang sang biarawati begetar ketakutan ketika melihat sosok itu berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"to-tolong, jangan bunuh aku!", ucap sang biarawati dengan deraian airmata di kedua iris jadenya.

sosok itu terdiam.

"**You're not guilty!",** desisnya sambil menunjuk kearah sang biarawati. kemudia sosok itu memutar badannya menghadap kebelakang berjalan untuk kedua kalinya kearah luar. meninggalkan sang biarawati yang terkejut, syok, sekaligus senang.

xXx

setelah menaruh senjata beratnya dibelakang, sosok itu lantas lansung menaiki motornya.

"**Brruuuummm!"**

motornya melaju meninggalkan pekarangan gereja tua itu.

"**Hahahahahaha, hahahaha!**

xXx

"pelindung yang dibentuk dari perpaduan kekuatan tiga kubu. sangat menyedihkan!", ucap Katerea sambil tertawa.

"apa yang kau rencanakan, Katerea?", ucap Sirzechs dari dalam pelindung.

"kebalikan dari tujuan pertemuan ini, jika tuhan dan raja iblis sudah tidak ada, maka dunia ini perlu dibangun lagi!", ucap Katerea dengan seringai.

"Katerea, hentikan! kenapa kau melakukan ini?", ucap Serafall dari dalam pelindung.

"Serafall ! kaulah yang merampas posisi Leviathan dariku!", teriak Katerea dengan keras.

"aku?", ucap Serafall pelan.

"tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan membunuhmu di tempat ini, dan menyatakan diri sebagai Raja iblis Leviathan!

"yare-yare! kupikir akan terjadi kudeta besar-besaran oleh para iblis!, desis Azazel sambil tersenyum.

"jadi yang kau incar adalah seluruh dunia?", tanya Michael, sambil perlahan pelindung itu menghilang.

"ya, Michael. kami akan membangun kembali dunia busuk ini dan membuat revolusi!", balas Katerea sambil menyeringai kemenangan.

"hahahahaha!"

"Azazel, apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"busuk? membangunkembali? lelucon yang bagus. itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan orang jahat ketika hampir tewas!", ucap Azazel sambil menyeringai.

"**Yes, I agree with you!"**

"eh?", sontak semua yang ada disana menoleh kearah samping.

"**Long time no see!", **desisnya sambil menyeringai.

"k-kau?", ucap Xenovia, sambil gemetar ketakutan.

"ba-bagaimana mungkin?", batin Azazel dan Michael serentak.

"di-dia?", ucap Kiba sambil meneguk ludah, apalagi melihat senjata sosok itu.

Sizerchs sendiri tidak mampu menahan getaran ditubuhnya.

"kekuatan apa ini? aura macam apa ini?", batinnya bertanya.

sedangkan Katerea tubuhnya tergoncang karena aura yang dikeluarkan sosok itu.

"**I'm coming! how are you all?"**ucap sosok itu sambil tertawa menyeramkan, dengan mengarahkan moncong senjata **Minigun**nya kearah mereka semua.

"**Hahahahahaha, hahahahahaha!"**

**TBC..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Yoo! Minna-san! NAMIKAZE studios hadir kembali! hehehehehehe,,, (#Plaakkk! ditampar Readers)**

**oke saya mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update new chapter, dikarenakan berbagai masalah, dan kesibukan saya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sibuk. ya, maafkanlah saya, karena saya hanya manusia biasa... T.T**

**dan untuk pertanyaan apa kekuatan Ghost Rider ini otomatis atau dikendalikan, untuk sementara ini masih otomatis, tetapi, nanti Naruto akan mengendalikan kekuatan Ghost Rider.**

**dan untuk senjata, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat Readers yang banyak memberikan usulan, tetapi untuk senjata akhirnya saya memilih salah satu saran dari salah seorang Readers, yakni XM214 Minigun tetapi versi Neraka, saya memilih senjata ini karena secara, senjata ini cukup menakutkan dan akan sangat menakutkan lagi pas di pegang The Ghost Rider! hehehehe,,,**

**saya akan berusaha untuk cepat update chapter terbaru dan tetap terus baca Fict ini ya!**


End file.
